When The Moon Married The Sun
by I-Am-Ringleader
Summary: Its what I have been waiting for forever, and NO ONE ELSE HAS HAD THE GUTS TO WRITE. So I sat down and did..this! It Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie's wedding, and its super fluffy, and later on, smutty. Happy fangirling (or fanboying)! Chaptered. Be warned, my chapters are SUPER short, but I will try to post them double time if possible. RYDEN RYDEN RYDEN (Or Rydon)
1. Chapter One

When the Moon Married the Sun

POV- First (Ryan-centric)

By: I-Am-Ringleader

(A/N) _I wanna say thank you to all of my lovely followers on Tumblr, y'all have been a great stress reliever for me! I'd have lost it without y'all! And thanks to mah AMAZING friends for listening to me ramble on and on..and on..about this fanfiction, and for entertaining all my ideas regarding the plot, both good and bad. And lastly, thanks to my betas blueeagles10 and princesskurof-jones_. _I wish I could give you all a MILLION RYDEN CLONES! You know you would take them..._

**The grand church doors stood wide open, and through then I could hear the first few strains of the traditional wedding march. I took a deep breath and started down the aisle, and the scene hit me full force. The first thing I noticed was the ever-present cross that seemed to adorn every church ever made. I cringed a little; I wasn't religious, at all actually, but the church had flat out refused to take it down. Contrary to the state of the doors, it was a small church, but it was perfect for what Brendon and I wanted. The church had high, arching ceilings, amplifying the organ off to the side, which was playing the march. To my left were five small dark wood benches with a large red rose on each end. The only remarkable thing about them was that they were empty. Something in me snapped as I realized this, for those benches were for Brendon's family. That's where Brendon's family should have been—should BE. I was getting madder still. How ****_dare they?!_**** How dare they not even bother to show up to their own son's wedding? Why couldn't they just forget and be happy that their youngest son had finally found love? More questions burned in me. How could they ****_still_**** be convinced that he could be proper loving? How could they abandon their most amazing son and do this to him and to-. I cut off my own thoughts, pulling me back to the glorious, amazing present. I could hate them with all my being later, when I wasn't busy marrying the man of my dreams.**

**I was still walking, for my rant had really only lasted two seconds or so. I glanced to my right, and inwardly gave a sigh of relief when I realized these benches weren't empty...even if they were only occupied by three people. Jon, Brendon's "Best Man" ("Not as best as you, honey." "You better not be lying Bren.") stood in the pew closest to the front in a black tuxedo, even though Brendon pushed for rainbow ones. I told him it was stereotypical and tacky, and the matter was dropped. Next to Jon was—****_oh my God was that a cat?_**** After really slightly straining my eyes I could see that, oh dear, that was Dylan, Jon's cat. I could only think of one reason he was here, and that was "because he's a cat that fucking ****_fetches _****Ross, what don't you love?". Although, even Dylan had exerted some effort to look nice. He was well groomed, had recently had a bath by the looks of it-Now how did Jon swing that? Amazing.- and was wearing a black collar with a little black bow on the end. One pew back stood Keltie. Yes, ****_that Keltie. _****I wanted Spencer to be my "Maid of Honor" so to speak, but he had declined because I wouldn't change the title. So, in a desperate attempt, I called her. She had remained my friend, was fine with me breaking up with her for Brendon, and needed someplace to wear her new dress, so I figured she would do all right. And then Spencer stood sternly in the third pew. This was the same Spencer who had been my friend for years, and who ****_still hadn't shaved his beard_**** for the wedding—thank God. He wore a smart three piece black suit, and looked serious as he saw me walk up the aisle, then I saw him covertly flash me two thumbs up.**

**I belatedly realized that a long, white carpet was under me, leading to the alter. My eyes followed the carpet to the alter and there stood the best damn thing in the room. Brendon. As I drew closer my breath hitched in my throat. Oh my God, he looked beautiful. He looked so fucking amazing it made me want to cry. We were both wearing matching white tuxedos with red lapels and cuffs, but while Brendon had a red rose in his lapel, I had a bouquet made up entirely of red roses, except for one white rose in the center. It was tied with a black ribbon. ("So you have the bouquet, Ry? Does this make you the bride?" "Shut up, Spence.") I was closer to the alter now, almost there, almost to Brendon. Bren. Brenny. ****_My _****Brenny. Oh, that sounded amazing on my tongue...my Brenny...he really ****_was _****mine. And I'll be damned if anyone tries to take him from me. With a start, I had reached the alter, and I turned to face Brendon. His full lips were spread into a heart-stopping smile, and his eyes shone with pure bliss. But, there was also a hint of hurt in them, most likely from his family standing him up. The organ stopped playing, and I looked into Brendon's big chocolate eyes and grinned. My roses were held firmly in my white gloved hands as he took them in his own. I reveled in the touch. Any contact with him made butterflies appear in my stomach, and oh, how he knew it too. His favorite thing to do was to wrap his arms around my waist from behind ****_while I was cooking dinner_****. Hey, I've burned myself once or twice because he did that! ("****_OH MY GOD, RYAN YOU COOK HIM DINNER!?..._****and you wear an ****_APRON_****? God, you are the wife!" "JON—SHUT UP.") He was playful like that.**

**My smile grew wider as he ran his thumb over my hand in smooth, slow motions, tracing over my knuckles and down the hollow between my pointer finger and thumb. I looked deeper into his eyes and this time they held no troubling undercurrent. He showed only joy, bliss, and they held something else: a promise. All this time the preacher had been talking, and now it was time to exchange rings and vows. I held my breath as Brendon began to speak. "Ryan," his voice was shaky, "when you agreed to marry me I thought I was the luckiest, happiest man on Earth." My eyes swelled with unsummoned tears. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was wrong. Being up here with you now, I am the happiest a person can be. I don't think so, I l know so. Ryan Ross, you complete me. You remember how we, together, wrote a song about how the moon met the sun, and that made everything golden. Well, now the moon has married the sun, and everything is so much better than golden. I bring this up ****_because_**** you are the moon to my sun, the night to my day, and so much more." I started to cry tears of happiness, and his eyes smoldered with sincerity. "Ryan, when I see you, you make me want to write love letter and poems, even though I am not the poetic one." I gave a teary giggle at his words. "You make me want to sing and dance. And this isn't every once in a while, Ry. This is everyday of my life. This is everyday when I wake up next to you, and even the days I don't. I believe that, in my years of knowing you, you have made me a better person. You teach me more about love and being in love everyday, and I am honored that an extraordinary person like you would marry an ordinary person like me. I love you with everything I have and I always will." I was full-blown crying now, and I think Brendon was a little too. He slipped the inconspicuous metal band onto my ring finger. I then said my vows to him, and was embarrassed. It seems my poetic skills had left me, so I thought his vows were much more eloquent than mine. But he grinned and cried a little all the same.**

**After I had slid the ring on his finger, the preacher, who respected our wishes to have the ceremony to be un-religous, spoke up. " I now pronounce you...ah...umm.." he stumbled and faltered. Brendon raised and eyebrow at him. "Ahh..." The poor man was sweating bullets. "OH JUST KISS TO SEAL THE DEAL ALREADY!" It was Jon from the audience. "But don't run out of breath!" Keltie hurriedly added. " I concur." the preacher chimed in. Everyone, even Brendon and myself laughed. Brendon stared into my eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. I gently pressed my lips to his more full ones in a warm, chaste, kiss. Everyone clapped, even the preacher and pianist. Jon rapid fire clicked on a camera, and Spence, strong Spence, was crying ans clapping like a dork. Keltie...****_had already left? _****Bitch! Well, I wouldn't be talking to her much anymore anyways. I had Brenny all to myself now. As Brendon and I walked down the aisle to go to the reception, Spencer and Jon shared A Look. They pulled their hands out of their pockets and blew into them, sending glitter of all things, ****_glitter, _****flying through the air to cover us. Brendon laughed and playfully tried to shield me with his arms. I half glared, half grinned at them as Brendon pulled me out the door and kissed me on the mouth. No matter, I would get them back at the reception later.**

**He pulled back after a particularly long kiss, and I looked around. My eyes settled on a waiting...limo?! We hadn't called for a limo...had we? Brendon's expression told me we hadn't. The driver out front held a sign that said "Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross" in bold black letters. I gasped, and tugged on Brendon's arm, like he couldn't see it. "Brenny!" I squeaked happily, "That's us!"**

(A/N) _I hope you enjoyed all the AMAZING FLUFFINESS in this first chapter! I'll post the second one soon, and there will be, ah, love-making, in later chapters, if you stick with me! I expect to have about ten chapters, so expect sex in chapters seven through ten. I swear it will happen. And I am SO SORRRYYY! My chapters will be shorter than most authors, as i can only get on in secret (shh!) Love ya and happy Ryden-ing. __**Review/comment.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N) _Sorry this took so long, or longer than I would like at least! I am supposed to be grounded, which means NO COMPUTER. So, I have to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning to type for you guys in secret. Seriously, we are taking three o'clock in the morning here. I am risking everything to you guys! Okay, so I decided that if I get, say, ten reviews, then I will do two things: put up a Ryden gif on my page (including my Tumblr) AND I will create a bonus chapter to go at the end!_

_{Had we called for a limo? …."Brenny, that's us!" -Chapter One}_

Brendon wrapped his arms around my waist, lightly stroking my hips. He laughed, and whispered in my ear, "What are you taking about, Ryan? That sign says 'Ryan Ross'. That's not you anymore, Mr. Ryan Ross-Urie..." I blushed at my elementary mistake, because of course, we shared a last name now. I turned to face my newly-made husband and stammered "Ah, umm, sorry baby, I didn't mean..." I turned even redder. Brendon just laughed. _Laughed, that bastard._ "Don't laugh at my embarrassment!" I cried. He quickly stopped laughing, and replaced it with a devilish smirk. "Sorry, Ryro..." he cooed, "But, God, you are just SO ADORABLE!" He picked me up, arms around my midsection, and spun us around. And, yeah, I maybe squealed like a fangirl, just maybe. I faked a pout after he put me down. "I'm your new husband and the word you used to describe me is adorable?" His eyes visibly darkened, and he leaned in. He whispered in my ear, his voice thick with lust, "Well, that's not usually the first word that come to mind when I think of you. Mmm, not the first word at all..." I quirked an eyebrow, eying him as he moved in front of me. His lips were so close to mine now, all I could manage was a weak, "Oh really?".

He leaned in to press his amazing, full lips to mine, lips that I knew could do so much more—but now wasn't the time for that. All I wanted now was for him to kiss me. His lips brushed mine- "Ahem." It was the driver, who was staring at us with an expression crossed between horror and sickness. "Are you two..boys," he said the last word with a snicker, "Coming anytime today? I'd rather not have to witness that." I shocked into silence. Who did he think he was, talking to us like that? He faced me. "Well? Are you coming? Or are you stupid as well as a disgrace to God?" Brendon made an angry, possessive noise in the back of his throat, and tightly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Yes..._Sir_, we are coming. If you can give me a minute with my husband, please." his voice conveyed a felling of "I am trying mot to kill you in front of my spouse now". The driver shot us a "holier than thou" look and stared for a second longer. "Very well, then. I guess repent _is_ too late for some people. I trust you can let yourselves into the limo. I'd do it myself, but I'd like to not risk...contamination." he turned on his heel and was gone.

My mask of shocked silence broke, and I began to cry. I turned to Brendon, who was livid. "Why, Bren?" I asked, sounding like a child whose favorite toy had just been broken. "Why..how could he be so cruel to us?" Brendon's look softened, and he took me into his arms, pressing me to his warm chest. " I don't know Ry." he said simply. I softly sobbed. "But—but its our wed—wedding day Brendon! Things like this aren't supposed to happen on wedding days, especially not your own. This day was supposed to be spe—special, and now its—its-" Brendon cut me off, pressing me even closer, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "Shh, Ryan, honey, don't cry. All of this crying isn't needed. Look, we are still together, right? Right. So this day is still perfect. What one ass thinks doesn't matter. I love you, Ry. I love you, you know?" I nodded, still shaky, tears leaving marks on my cheeks. He stared at my face for a moment, and then kissed my cheeks, lips sliding over my face, under my eyes, over my nose. His hands gently cupped my face, and he briefly kissed my lips. When he pulled back I realized that he had kissed away my years. Leave it to Brendon to go that one step further. I grabbed his hand and kissed it, then intertwined it with my own. I gave him a sideways smile. "Okay, hey, don't we have a reception to crash or something?" He laughed at my choice of words, and kissed me lightly.

The driver tapped at us through the window, giving us a look of disapproval and disgust. Brendon pulled me closer, stared at the driver, and kissed me full on the lips before flipping him off. "BRENDON!" I gasped, horrified at his behavior. "Chill Ryro, we're paying him for the service, he can deal with it. Really, I could have sex with you in the back seat and he would have to put up with it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I blushed. "Not a chance Brendon." he pouted "Why?" "Cause we are going to our wedding party, that's why! And I don't want to have to get dressed again before the party." I said with finality. "Okay, fine. I'll get you later." he said with a smirk. I smacked him on the chest. "Just get in."

(A/N) _Sorry for the cliffhanger ending! I will update ASAP, but probably not until Monday, due to my restrictions. Damn English class. __**Review please if you want the bonus chapter.**__ And also, I am open to taking fan art! Now blow me away with your mad drawing skills!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N) _**PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**__ Okay, let me start by profusely apologizing for my HUGE LONG extended absence. It was an, ahem, not-so-therapeutic chain of events that caused it. LOOOONG argument and screaming match short, my parents found EVERYTHING, and so they banned me from posting, no, the Internet, for a long time. If you are reading this in print on real paper, I was desperate, and if you are reading this on your computer screen, things have really changed in my life. But I placed ENORMOUS amounts of faith in you all that you would wait for me! I'm SOO sorry, and thank you so much for waiting me out. I love you all more than words can say!  
_

_{__"Don't cry Ryan..." "Don't we have a reception to crash?" "Just get in [the limo]." -Chapter Two}_

Brendon strode over to the rear doors of the limo, swiftly opening one, and gestured melodramatically to the cabin. "Ladies first..." He quipped, shooting me a naughty look. I rolled my eyes, but still slid onto the seat, grabbing Brendon by the bow tie as I did so. "Hey!" He cried out as he pitched forward at my tugging. "Hurry up, Bren!" "Why?" I sighed at his child-like reasoning. "Because, my oh-so-stubborn husband," I caught his glow as I applied the "H" word to him, "The sooner you get in, the sooner we get to the reception, the sooner we get there _and leave the reception_, the sooner we get to the honeymoon spot." He grinned at my long winded logic. "What do I get if I do be good and get in easy?" I bit my lip and blushed at his innuendo. "I'll kiss you." Brendon smirked. "Hell, I could get a kiss from you right now." He quickly leaned in, but I slid just in time to where my back was pressed against the far door. "Brendon Boyd Ross-Urie, get your curvy self in, _right now!_" I snapped, trying to sound annoyed, but I was grinning too wide. I loved that Brendon could make me feel agitated and crazy in love almost simultaneously. He pouted, oh God, that sad-yet-seductive pout I couldn't resist. In a way, I was no better than a fan-girl or the less common fan-boy. "Now, you know you can't resist my curves...right?" I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Right.." I stared for a while at him, just enjoying his look, then relented. "I'm sorry baby," I crooned, low. "Just please hurry and get in; I really don't want to be late."

He clearly knew he had won whatever "winning" had constituted. He slid in next to me, closing the limo door behind him, plunging the cabin into pitch-blackness, which struck me as strange. Weren't there supposed to be lights or something? He leaned toward me, and I could feel his breath hitting me as he spoke. "Do I get that kiss now? Please?" I giggled as he perfectly fit his mouth to mine, and I marveled at his hot breath, his amazing taste, and how we fit together so flawlessly. I sighed, light and happy, as he pulled back. He spoke first as we drove to the reception hall. "We go together so well. Like...like..." I smirked, "Like two parts of the same puzzle?" His eyes lit up. "Exactly! And it's just as much fun putting our different pieces together." He winked and ran his palm subtly across my crotch. I moaned lightly at the unexpected pass before collecting my poise and rationality. (A/N- _I had to write that! C: _) "Brennn.." I half moaned half whined (Its possible. Trust me.) "We can't here..We have to be presentable for the reception." He shot me a resentful glower. "Okay. I guess I can wait for you a little while longer..." I smiled then frowned a little. It was still black in the backseat, as neither of us had bothered to turn on a light, "Can you find a...I don't know, light switch or something?" Brendon gave a laugh. "A light switch? Really? I'll find the button for the lights." He snorted in playful disbelief. "Light switch in a limo. Christ." Little did we know the dark was our friend. The light revealed an unspeakable horror, and, NO, NOT A DEAD BODY.

My mouth dropped open, and Brendon clenched his fists in rage. The entire inside of our wedding limo was plastered completely with anti-homosexuality propaganda. Completely covered. I thought it was a miracle we didn't hear any paper move when we got in the damned limo, but that was the least of our concerns. Brendon let out what only could be described as a howl of rage, and his hands shot forward, ripping away some of the papers. I instinctively cringed away from him, old terror, old memories, flooding back to me. I was unconsciously quietly whimpering, the way I would when I just knew my dad was going to hit me, on those nights when he was drunk, and angry at the world. Angry at me. Brendon knew that this was what I would do, he had witnessed it first hand, and had even gotten hurt trying to protect me from my own father. Who knew Brendon had a strong right hook when he was pissed? He unclenched his fists, and looked at me apologetically as the fury left him. "I'm sorry Ryan…I-I should have been more careful…I know how you get…" He trailed off, but opened his arms wide. I hurriedly pressed myself to him, breathing in his dark scent. I clenched my teeth, fighting back screams of pain brought on by pure instinct, triggered only by memories, not actual pain. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, as if to protect me from what was in my own mind. "God, Ryan, I'm sorry. It seems like since we stepped out of that church, we had one bad thing happen after another. I hope..." He trailed off.

But I wasn't dumb. I knew that what he was going to say was that he hoped it wasn't an omen for our life together. But it couldn't be. We could be happy...hell, would be happy, _deserved happiness _after all we had gone through together. My brooding was interrupted by a gentle shake from Brendon. "Hey..." He looked at me with a look of adoration, "Can I please see your smile? I like your smile, and its still our wedding day you know. Please, just be happy. That's all I want, is to see you happy, that's all I ever wanted. And if you had told me you would have been happy with someone else, and didn't want me anymore...I'd..." He was struggling with the words, and I saw that this was a really big confession for him, not some passing empty comment. "I'd walk away...just to see you smile..." Brendon had finished his impromptu speech, and he shyly looked at his lap. A grin overtook me, even past the tears. I remembered he had looked the exact same way when he first walked into my basement two years before, like a scared kid, afraid of being put down, wanting to please. As I buried my face in his shoulder, I wondered if he knew just how much he had succeeded in pleasing me.

Brendon slowly, measurably reached out ripped the worst of the fliers away. He swiftly crumpled them into a ball with his fist, and threw them out the window. I heard him mutter, "Disgusting trash.." He caught me looking worried at him and leaned down to calm me in the only he ever could.

"I love you." He whispered to my lips, "I don't think I've clearly said that before. Just the three words with no prelude. I love you." One of his hands crept around to the back of my neck, and the other to my waist. He pulled me to him, swift and strong, and I was breathless, staring into his dark brown eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes that drew me to him, begged me not to leave him, and those eyes that looked into mine with nothing but sincerity when he finally asked me to marry him at the same place he asked me to date him. With Brendon, it really was his eyes that saved my life, that made me remember the street, the place, the room where we began, where we knew we were in love.

The cabin of the limo was humming with all the tension, and he closed the gap between our lips. My hands grabbed at his waist, desperately pulling him closer, as his hands clutched me to him, one sliding up to work into my hair. Brendon angled his head to one side, forcefully pressing his tongue past my lips, as far into my mouth as it could go. I responded eagerly, only wanting more of him, fuck decorum and all it stood for. His tongue slipped around mine, tasting, exploring like this was our first kiss, when it was really one of many. I was practically panting from the adrenaline I felt in my body, the rush he always gave me. I slid my tongue briefly along his lower lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth. He chuckled low in his throat, enjoying my enthusiasm, and, oh, then _someone_ thought it would be funny to basically pin down my tongue. Brendon held me closer as he pressed his tongue down on mine, hotly sliding it over my own. It was almost too much for me to handle. I pulled back to breathe, and then slid my lips down Brendon's neck to rest at his collarbone. I had to, er, _move_ his tuxedo collar out of the way, but that was fine with me. "Ryan..? What-" I cut Brendon off. "Don't worry. Once you fix the collar.." I winked at him "It'll hide the marks." I grabbed at his shoulders to steady myself, then got busy nipping, kissing, and licking at his collarbone, leaving little love marks as I did so. I noticed Brendon tip his head back and his mouth fall open in a moan. I knew he liked this, a lot, even if he wouldn't admit it. He liked to consider himself some type of mysterious sex god, I guess. He wasn't too far off...

Brendon pulled me up roughly to kiss me again and the truth hit me: even just kissing, we were a hurricane, an unstoppable force. And I knew, no matter what anyone said, we had a fire of love to keep us warm. Just as I thought that, the limo slid to a stop, and we had arrived at the hall. I felt Brendon laugh against my lips as he broke our embrace. His lips were swollen and red from kissing, his tux looked slightly rumpled, and he had the wide eyed look that he always did after kissing. Brendon laughed again. "I guess you were right..." I was still trying to catch my breath, and responded shortly, "Huh? About what?" Brendon stared at me, and I realized I probably looked the same as him—well, the whole swollen mouth thing at least. "Once we start something..." He chuckled, "We can't stop. But a few knowing glances from our guests won't matter, right?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I tried to smooth out my tuxedo, trying to get the wrinkles out. I looked up from my task, "Right..." We sat in companionable silence while we tried to make it less obvious we had just been heatedly making out on the way to our own reception. The hair and the clothes could be helped, but the lips would just have to deal on their own.

I was ready to get out when I felt Brendon's hand wrap around my waist. "Hey, with what everyone in there has seen of you and me, they're probably assuming you let me take you in the backseat." His hand dropped from my waist to intertwine with my fingers. "Not that I wouldn't have liked to, but someone here had other ideas." I blushed. Not like my plan prevented much, anyways. Brendon opened the limo door, shining light on the horrifying posters. A frown slapped itself on his face, and I bumped my hip against his, "Come oonnnn Bren" I said in a sing song voice, "Let's go-oo!" He pulled me up and out of our ride with casual grace. After having been in there so long, the sunlight was almost blinding. He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to see all that trash Ryro." He kissed me only briefly this time, before pulling us toward the hall. "It's fine Bren…another kiss would make it better though…" I hinted. He smirked. "Well, someone's becoming addicted." "It's hard not to be around you." Brendon laughed. "Come on, we don't wanna be late remember?" I groaned. Sometimes I could get in my own way. Brendon pulled us to the ballroom doors, and threw them open.

(A/N)- _Thank you, my darlings, for continuing to read my story! I'll have Chapter 4 typed up really soon! Sorry about the long wait, that's why I made this chapter double length. __**Read & review/ comment to me!**_


End file.
